


Dunkle Bessenheit

by AngelaChristian



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder wird durch einen paranormalen Killer bedroht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dunkle Bessenheit

Akte X (the X-files)

dissclaimer: diese fanfic basiert auf Akte X von chris carter, ich verfolge keine kommerziellen absichten. 

"Dunkle Besessenheit" (Dark Obsession)

Das warme Wasser sprudelte an seinem nackten Körper hinauf. Zu seiner Überraschung befand er sich in einem Whirlpool eines Apartments, in dem er noch nie zuvor gewesen war.  
Der Pool lag in Mitten eines luxseriös eingerichteten Raums. Teure Gemälde in barocken Goldrahmen hingen an den gegenüberliegenden Wänden. Goldene Armaturen verzierten den Marmorpool.  
Agent Mulder wollte gerade den Pool verlassen, als eine ihm unbekannte Frau den Raum betrat. Sein Blick glitt an ihren langen Beinen entlang zu ihr hinauf. Sie trug einen goldenen Bikini, der ihrem vollkommenen Körper schmeichelte. Das lange, schwarze Haar reichte ihr bis fast zur Taille. 

" Entschuldigung, ich habe keinen Ahnung wie ich in diesen Pool gekommen bin und werde jetzt auch gleich wieder gehen." "Warum wollen sie denn gehen ?", fragte die Unbekannte mit rauchiger Stimme. Sie öffnete langsam den Verschluss ihres Bikinioberteils und entblößte ihre wohlgeformten Brüste. Dann näherte sie sich dem Pool und stieg hinein. Mulder war von ihrem Anblick fasziniert. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er fühlte ihre warme Zunge in seinem Mund und wie ihre weichen Lippen die seinen liebkosten. Die Unbekannte ließ ihre Hände an seinem Rücken hinabwandern. Sie war ihm so nah, dass sich ihre nackten Körper berührten. 

"Wer sind sie und wie bin ich hierher gekommen ?" Als Antwort legte sie ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen "Sch.." "Sagen sie nichts." Sie griff nach einem Tablett am Beckenrand auf dem zwei gefüllte Sektgläser und ein Sektkühler standen und reichte Mulder eines davon. Er trank einen Schluck und lächelte. Auf rätselhafte Weise war einen Schale mit Erdbeeren auf dem Tablett erschienen. Die schöne Unbekannte reichte ihm eine davon, die er mit den Lippen umschloss bevor er abbiss. Sie küsste ihn erneut auf den Mund. Der Kuss schmeckte süß nach Erdbeeren. Seine Zunge zeichnete die Linien ihrer Lippen nach. Ihre Hände waren derweil damit beschäftigt ihn von seiner Badehose zu befreien. Seine Hände umfassten ihre nackten Brüste. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte mit geschlossenen Augen. Sie küsste seinen Hals, ließ dann ihre Lippen bis zu seinem Ohrläppchen hinaufwandern. Er stöhnte vor Vergnügen. Dann zog er die dunkelhaarige Frau enger an sich, um sie leidenschaftlich zu lieben, als plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch ertönte. 

 

Zu seiner Überraschung war die Unbekannte verschwunden, er lag allein in seinem Bett. Frustriert starrte er hinauf zu seinem Spiegelbild , das von den blanken schwarzen Kacheln über dem Bett auf ihn herabzustarren schien. Natürlich war dies alles zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein, wie hatte er das auch nur für einen Momentlang glauben können. Ärgerlich schaltete er den Wecker ab. Dann schlug er die Bettdecke zurück, um ins Bad zu gehen. Er duschte, rasierte sich, putzte die Zähne und zog sich an.  
Nach einem schnellen Frühstück, das er stehend in der Küche einnahm, fuhr er ins Büro. Er parkte im Parkhaus des FBI Hauptgebäudes und nahm den wie immer vollen Aufzug nach oben. In seinem Büro angekommen begann er damit seine Post zu sortieren. Es klopfte. "Herein bitte." Es war Scully. "Ah, guten Morgen Scully", murmelte er. "Kann es sein, dass sie heute morgen mit dem linken Fuß zuerst aufgestanden sind ?" "Sie wirken etwas gereizt."  
"Ich stehe immer mit dem linken Fuß zuerst auf", bemerkte er trocken. Mulder sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Er konnte ihr unmöglich den wahren Grund für seine Verstimmtheit nennen, da sie es nicht verstehen würde und es ihm nur peinlich wäre. "Es ist nichts Scully."  
"Weswegen ich hergekommen bin," sie schwenkte ein mitgebrachtes Stück Papier, " Ich glaube wir haben einen neuen Fall." "Dieses Fax habe ich gerade erhalten." "Es geht um einen FBI Agenten, John Miller, der heute morgen tot im Whirlpool eines Nobelhotels in New Orleans aufgefunden wurde." "Das mysteriöse ist, dass man ihm die Buchstaben FM in den Bauch geritzt hat." 

 

Sie reichte Mulder ein Foto des Tatorts. Es zeigte einen schlanken, brünetten Mann, der zusammengesunken in einem Whirlpool lag, dessen Wasser blutrot verfärbt war. Beim Anblick des Fotos erschrak er. "Mulder, sie sind so blass, geht es ihnen nicht gut ?", fragte Scully besorgt "Oder ist ihnen das Foto auf dem Magen geschlagen ?" Er ließ das Foto auf den Tisch fallen, schlug sie Hände vors Gesicht und fuhr sich dann durchs Haar. "Ich war gestern Nacht oder heute Morgen in dem Pool." Scully sah ihn verständnislos an. "Das ist unmöglich." "Ich hatte einen Traum in dem ich exakt diesen Ort gesehen habe." "Eine dunkelhaarige Frau war bei mir, wir hatten Sex und dann endete der Traum abrupt." Scully sah ihn skeptisch an. "Bitte lassen sie das nicht wieder einen ihrer blöden Scherze sein." "Sie glauben doch nicht im ernst, dass das ..." sie deutete auf das Foto "etwas mit ihnen zu tun hat." "Möglicherweise gibt es Parallelen oder wage Ähnlichkeiten zwischen diesem Ort und dem den sie im Traum gesehen haben wollen, so das sie glauben ihn wiederzuerkennen, obwohl das nicht der Fall ist."  
"Scully, ich habe genau diesen Ort gesehen, ich war dort.", insistierte er. "Vielleicht besteht ja einen telepathische Verbindung zwischen mir und dem Mörder." "Vielleicht war es eine Botschaft." "Mulder, bitte nicht wieder eine ihrer absurden Theorien, nicht heute morgen", sagte sie flehend. "Es ist viel wahrscheinlicher, das sie zuvor an einem ähnlichen Ort waren und ein Deja- vu erleben." "Der Zusammenhang mit dem Traum ist sicher nur reiner Zufall." "Ach , denken sie das wirklich ?" "Es handelt sich um einen ganz normalen Mordfall." "Wenn dieser Fall so gewöhnlich ist, wieso werden wir beide dann hinzugezogen ?"  
"Das einzig Ungewöhnliche ist , dass es am Tatort keinerlei Spuren zu geben scheint, die auf den Täter hinweisen." "Vielleicht ist unser Mörder ja ein Geist.", spekulierte er. "Kommen sie, wir sind beauftragt in dieser Sache zu ermitteln." Mit diesen Worten verließ Scully das Büro, Mulder folgte ihr.  
Sie betraten das Hotel durch den Haupteingang. Im Foyer erwarteten sie bereits einige  
Polizisten, die den Tatort abgesichert hatten. Scully und Mulder traten ihnen entgegen. "Spezial Agent Fox Mulder" "Spezial Agent Dana Scully" Beide Agenten hoben ihre Ausweise. "Ah, sie sind vom FBI, kommen sie bitte mit.", sagte der Sheriff der den Einsatz leitete. Sie folgten dem kleinen, dicken Mann zu den Aufzügen. 

Wenig später betraten sie das Zimmer in dem der Mord geschah. Man hatte die Leiche neben den Pool gelegt und mit einem Lacken verhüllt. Mulder kniete neben der Leiche nieder und schlug das Tuch zurück. Der Mann war offensichtlich aus nächster Nähe erschossen worden. Seine Brust war blutverschmiert, weiter unterhalb der Schusswunde waren die Buchstaben FM deutlich zu lesen." Wir haben ein zersplittertes Glas gefunden." "Damit sind die Buchstaben vermutlich eingeritzt worden," teilte der Sheriff Mulder mit. "Die Kugel, die ihn tötete stammt aus seiner eigenen Dienstwaffe." "Wir haben sie im Pool gefunden." "Das Wasser hat leider alle Fingerabdrücke abgewaschen."  
"Gibt es irgendwelche Zeugen, die etwas gesehen oder gehört haben könnten ?", fragte Scully. "Bisher nicht, diese Etage ist im Moment so gut wie nicht belegt." "Aber sie können das Zimmermädchen befragen." " Sie hat ihn hier heute Morgen tot aufgefunden, als sie frische Handtücher bringen wollte.", fuhr er fort. "Hat man Fingerabdrücke, Haare oder DNA-Spuren irgendwelcher Art gefunden ?", Fragte Mulder. "Nein, bisher nichts verwertbares, alles hat im Wasser gelegen." "Auch hat niemand etwas ungewöhnliches bemerkt." "Das einzige was wir gefunden haben ist..." "Ein goldenes Bikinioberteil.", unterbrach ihn Mulder. Der Beamte sah den FBI Agenten verblüfft an. "Woher wissen sie davon ?" " Das hat nicht in meinem vorläufigen Bericht gestanden , den ich ihnen gefaxt habe."  
Scully sah Mulder streng an. "Ich möchte mit meinem Partner unter vier Augen sprechen." "Bitte entschuldigen sie uns für einen Moment." Sie verließen beide den Tatort.  
"Mulder, woher wussten sie davon und erzählen sie mir bitte nicht, sie hätten es im Traum gesehen." "Aber genau das habe ich, Scully, ob sie mir glauben oder nicht." "Ich denke sogar die Mörderin für einen Momentlang gesehen zu haben." Scully sah ihn skeptisch an. "Verfügen sie neuerdings über mediale Fähigkeiten?" "Erzählen sie mir bitte was sie zu wissen glauben, aber erwarten sie nicht, das ich es in meinen Bericht aufnehme."  
"Nicht hier auf dem Flur, Scully." "Ich besorge uns zwei Zimmer, warten sie hier." Mit diesen Worten wand er sich zum gehen. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass eine Verbindung zwischen seinem Traum und diesem mysteriösen Mordfall bestand. Vielleicht war dieser Traum die einzige Spur zum Täter. Es würde allerdings nicht leicht werden Scully von seiner Meinung zu überzeugen.

 

Derweil telephonierte Scully mit Walter Skinner, dem stellvertretenden Direktor des FBI und Vorgesetzten der beiden Agenten. "Sie erwarten doch nicht etwa, dass ich ihnen und Mulder so etwas abnehme.", sagte er. "Ja, ich weiß dass das alles sehr unglaublich klingt, Sir, aber wir haben bisher keinerlei brauchbare Anhaltspunkte." "Wir werden aber noch das Zimmermädchen befragen." "Vielleicht finden wir doch noch den ein oder anderen Zeugen."  
Sie sah Mulder aus dem Aufzug steigen. "Mulder ist zurück, ich melde mich später wieder."  
Scully klappte das Mobiltelephon zusammen und steckte es in ihre Jackentasche.  
Sie wand sich in Richtung der Tür vor der sie stand. "Na schön Mulder, jetzt erzählen sie mir bitte ganz genau was ihrer Ansicht nach hier vorgeht." Beide betraten das Hotelzimmer. Neben dem Bett befand sich einen Sitzgruppe bestehend aus zwei Sesseln und einem flachen Glastisch. Mulder nahm gegenüber von Scully platz. Er sah sich in diesem komfortablen Hotelzimmer um. "Ich weis nicht wie es ihnen geht, aber ich vermisse die billigen Motels schon jetzt." Scully sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Also, gestern Nacht hatte ich einen sehr lebhaften Traum." "Ich war mit einer mir unbekannten Frau in einem Whirlpool." "Aber nicht in irgendeinem, nein, genau in diesem Hotelzimmer." Er zeigt in Richtung der Wand auf deren Seite sich der Tatort befand. "Sie hatte langes, schwarzes Haar und trug einen goldenen Bikini ." "Leider erinnere ich mich nur noch sehr wage an ihr Gesicht." "Es war ein so realistischer Traum." Er machte eine Pause. "Aber den Mord selbst haben sie nicht gesehen , oder ?", fragte Scully. "Leider nein." "Natürlich weis ich, dass wir niemanden aufgrund eines Traums verhaften können." "Aber ich bin mir sicher, die Mörderin gesehen zu haben." "Mulder, vielleicht ist das alles nur ein Zufall, wie ich bereits sagte." "Aber ein Deja-vu oder nur eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen meinem Traum und den Ereignissen in diesem Hotelzimmer erklären nicht das Bikinioberteil, das am Tatort gefunden wurde." Scully schluckte. "Nein, aber ich bin sicher, dass es dafür auch eine rationale Erklärung gibt." "Möglicherweise haben sie nur gut geraten." Mulder schüttelte den Kopf . "Was haben sie eigentlich an diesem Abend getan bevor sie schlafen gingen ?" Er überlegte. "Ich habe etwas fern gesehen." Scully nickte langsam. "Und was für einen Film haben sie gesehen ?" Mulder wich ihrem Blick aus und sah zu Boden. "Es war ein erotischer Film" "Indem nicht zufällig ein Mord in einem Whirlpool geschah ?" "Nein, es wurde niemand ermordet und Whirlpools gab es darin auch nicht."  
"Mulder, für mich sieht es ganz so aus als stellten sie Zusammenhänge her, die nicht existieren." "Wahrscheinlich haben sie von diesem Film geträumt und glauben nun Dinge zu erkennen und etwas Vorhersagen zu können." "Aber ich war dort, Scully." "Haben sie schon mal von Theorien gehört nach denen der Geist den Körper während des Schlafes verlassen kann, um so evtl. auch Zeuge eines Mordes zu werden ?" Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. "Das habe ich, aber ich halte nicht viel von derartigen Theorien, da ich so etwas für gänzlich unmöglich und wissenschaftlich nicht belegbar halte." "Ihr Geist war mit Sicherheit gestern Nacht da wo er sich üblicherweise auch befindet, in ihnen und nicht in New Orleans." "Aber es wäre doch möglich, dass..." "Gute Nacht Mulder, oder sollte ich Faire des bon reves, sagen ?" Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer, um ihr eigenes eine Etage höher aufzusuchen.

Es war bereits 23.00 Uhr.  
In der Disko dröhnte die Musik mit voller Lautstärke aus den Boxen. Lichtblitze durchzuckten die Dunkelheit. Mulder tanzte engumschlungen mit einer dunkelhaarigen Frau. Verwundert sah er sie an. Er erkannte sie aus seinem vorherigen Traum. Es war so angenehm, das er sich ihr nicht entziehen konnte. Nun fühlte er ihren Körper, der sich eng an den seinen schmiegte. Ohne sich dem widersetzen zu können, begann er sie innig zu küssen. Seine Hände vergruben sich in ihrem dichten Haar. Sie ließ ihr Becken im Rhythmus der Musik an seinem kreisen. Die Unbekannte nahm ihn an der Hand und führte ihn durch eine Hintertür ins Freie.  
Nun befanden sie sich in einer Gasse hinter der Disko. Die Straße war nass, es musste vor kurzem geregnet haben. "Wer bist du ?" "Was willst du von mir ?", fragte er die Unbekannte. Lächelnd antwortete sie ihm "Die Frau deiner Träume." Mulder lachte. "Was wollen sie jetzt tun ?", fragte sie "Mich verhaften, Agent Mulder ?" Sie kicherte. Mulder tastete nach seiner Waffe, doch sie befand sich nicht an seinem Gürtel. Die Unbekannte drückte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Betonwand. Er fühlte die Kälte des Steins durch sein dünnes T-shirt.  
Es war kühl geworden, eine frische Briese streifte seine Wange und wehte ihm das Haar ins Gesicht. Er schloss die Augen. Jetzt spürte er, wie der Knopf seiner Jeans geöffnet wurde.

Scully lag in ihrem Bett und war gerade erst eingeschlafen, so glaubte sie zumindest, als ihr Mobiltelephon klingelte. Schlaftrunken tastete sie nach dem Gerät. "Hallo, hier Agent Dana Scully ?" Der Wecker neben ihrem Bett zeigte 3.45 Uhr. "Hier Sheriff Meyer, Agent Scully, wir haben eine weitere Leiche gefunden." "In der Innenstadt in einer Gasse hinter einer Disko." "Ein Pärchen hat sie dort gefunden und die Polizei verständigt."  
"Ich habe verstanden." "Mein Partner und ich werden gleich bei ihnen sein."  
Wenige Minuten später klopfte Scully an Mulders Zimmertür. Zu ihrer Überraschung öffnete Mulder sofort und war bereits vollständig bekleidet, so als habe er sie schon erwartet.  
"Mulder, wieso sind sie noch wach ?" "Oder hat man sie vor mir benachrichtigt ?", fragte sie irritiert. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war gar nicht nötig." "Sagen sie nicht, sie hätten dies alles in ihrem Traum vorhergesehen." "Doch Scully, ich bin vor einer Stunde aufgewacht und wusste, dass wir gerufen werden würden." "Die Leiche wurde von einem Pärchen in einer Gasse hinter einer Disco gefunden." Scully sah ihn verblüfft an. "Das ist richtig, entweder sind sie ein besserer Profiler als ich dachte, oder sie verfügen neuerdings tatsächlich über übersinnliche Fähigkeiten."  
Sie verließen gemeinsam das Hotel und fuhren eine Weile durch die Stadt. "Mulder, haben sie nicht auch zufällig die genaue Adresse der Disco in ihrem Traum gesehen ?" "Bedaure Scully, so genau waren die Hinweise auch wieder nicht." Scully, die auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, blätterte in einem Stadtplan. "Da drüben muss es sein." Sie zeigte auf ein Gebäude mit der rosafarbenen Leuchtschrift "Midnightclub" . Mulder parkte den Mietwagen am Straßenrand.  
Sie stiegen aus und wurden so gleich von Sheriff Meyer in Empfang genommen. "Wir haben den Tatort bereits gesichert." "Bitte folgen sie mir, es ist hinter dem Gebäude."  
Der Tatort war mit gelben Plastikbändern abgesperrt worden. Mulder und Scully duckten sich darunter hinweg. Die Leiche lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Asphalt umringt von Polizeibeamten. Mulder und Scully traten näher heran. Wieder handelte es sich bei dem Toten um einen FBI-Agenten. Er ähnelte in Größe und Statur dem ersten Opfer. Scully kniete sich neben die Leiche, um sie auf den Rücken zu drehen. Offensichtlich war diesem Opfer die Kehle durchschnitten worden. Die Agentin drehte den Kopf der Leiche in Mulders Richtung, so dass er die Buchstaben FM auf deren Stirn lesen konnte. Die Wunde war noch frisch, das Blut glänzte im Schein der Taschenlampen der Polizisten. Scully öffnete das blutdurchtränkte, ehemals weise Hemd des Opfers. Darunter befand sich eine zweite Schnittwunde. Bei näherer Betrachtung erkannte Scully weitere Buchstaben. Sie wischte das Blut mit dem Hemd ab und las "I`ll get you." Sie sah zu Mulder auf, der im Schein der Taschenlampe erbleichte.

 

Jähe Panik erfasste ihn. Zu Scullys Überraschung würgte er, drehte sich blitzschnell um und rannte mit auf den Mund gepresster Hand in Richtung der Müllcontainer. Sie sah ihm verwundert nach. Sheriff Meyer sah Scully erstaunt an. "Ist ihr Partner immer so sensibel ?"  
"Dachte ihr vom FBI seit weit Härteres gewöhnt was das angeht." "Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal.", sagte Scully nachdenklich. Sie richtete sich auf und ging, um nach Mulder zu sehen.  
Sie fand ihn immer noch kreidebleich mit geschlossenen Augen an einen Container gelehnt.  
"Ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung ?", fragte sie besorgt. "Mir geht es abgesehen davon, dass ich mich zum Gespött der hiesigen Polizei gemacht habe gut." "Ich bin überrascht das ihnen so etwas gerade jetzt passiert, wo sie doch so viele Male weit mehr Grund dazu gehabt hätten."  
"Wer weis, vielleicht bin ich ja schwanger.", bemerkte er mit dem für ihn typischen trockenen Humor. Sie grinste. "Machen sie sich nur über mich lustig." Scully wurde wieder ernst. "Was ist passiert ?" Mulder seufzte. "Es war als habe mich der Tote angesehen und für einen Sekundenbruchteil war ich es, der da lag." Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Naja, ich gebe zu, dass eine entfernte Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen beiden besteht, aber..." "Scully, sie verstehen nicht, FM steht für Fox Mulder, das ist mir in diesem Moment klargeworden." "Diese Männer mussten sterben, weil sie mir optisch ähnelten." "Jemand versucht mir damit zu drohen." "Sie glauben, ein Killer habe es auf sie abgesehen ?" "Welches Motiv könnte er haben ?" Mulder zuckte die Schultern. "Möglicherweise will sich jemand für irgendetwas, z.B. seine Verurteilung an mir rächen." "Denken sie an den Fall mit dem Mann, der das Handeln anderer manipulieren konnte und mit ihnen diese bizarre "Fuchsjagd", Kitsunegari, wie er es nannte, veranstaltet hatte ?", fragte Scully. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Dieser Mann ist tot." "Ich glaube nach wie vor, dass wir es mit einer Mörderin zu tun haben und dass meine Träume damit in Verbindung stehen." "Vielleicht sind sie der Schlüssel zu diesem Fall.", spekulierte Mulder.  
"Telepathische Einschüchterungsversuche ?" "Aber welches Motiv könnte nun diese mysteriöse Unbekannte haben und auf welche Weise ist sie zu einer derartigen Beeinflussung überhaupt fähig, wenn dem so wäre ?", fragte Scully. "Darauf habe ich leider noch keine Antwort." "Vielleicht geht es in diesem Fall ja gar nicht um Rache, sondern um Besessenheit." ,spekulierte er. "Jemand ist von dem Gedanken besessen, mich zu töten." "Die anderen Morde waren möglicherweise nur ein Vorspiel oder eine Generalprobe zu meiner Tötung ." "Es wäre denkbar, dass sexuelle Motive eine Rolle spielen." "Die Träume waren alle sehr erotisch."  
"Sie denken an eine Art Lustmord ?" "Das ist ein Verbrechen, das von Frauen extrem selten begangen wird", bezweifelte Scully. "Unwahrscheinlich heißt nicht unmöglich ", widersprach er ihr. "Soll ich das an Skinner weiterleiten ?", fragte Scully. "Das ist alles, was wir bisher haben."  
Unbemerkt von Scully und Mulder verließ eine zierliche blonde Frau den Tatort, die ihre Unterhaltung aufmerksam verfolgt hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen suchte Scully das Zimmermädchen, das die Leiche gefunden hatte auf, um es nach weiteren Einzelheiten zu befragen. Beide Frauen trafen sich in einem nicht belegten Hotelzimmer in der Nähe des Tatorts.  
Die junge Frau war gerade dabei ein Bett frisch zu beziehen, als Scully eintrat. "Guten Morgen, ich bin Agent Dana Scully vom FBI und möchte ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen."  
Die Frau, eine Mexikanerin, lächelte sie schüchtern an. "Ich habe doch bereits mit Sheriff Meyer gesprochen." "Meine Aussagen wurden protokolliert." Sie sah Scully erschrocken an.  
"Sie verdächtigen doch nicht etwa mich ?" "Nein, Mrs..." "Gonzales ", ergänzte die Frau.  
"Mrs. Gonzales, dieser Mordfall ist sehr mysteriös, da es keine Zeugen oder Spuren zu geben scheint." "Sie waren als Erste am Tatort und sind somit unsere wichtigste Zeugin." "Jedes noch so unbedeutende Detail könnte uns entscheidende Hinweise geben." Frau Gonzales runzelte die Stirn. "Also, ich klopfte an diesem Morgen an die Zimmertür, um frische Handtücher zu bringen." "Als niemand öffnete, schloss ich die Tür auf, trat ein und..." sie schluckte "ließ vor Schreck die Handtücher fallen, als ich den Toten im Pool entdeckte."  
"Ich war total schockiert, dieser Mann hatte mir noch am Abend zuvor ein hohes Trinkgeld gegeben und war so nett gewesen." Sie strich sich nervös eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrem Haarknoten gelöst hatte. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Scully, wie lang ihr Haar sein mochten. Hatte Mulder nicht von einer dunkelhaarigen Frau gesprochen ?  
Könnte diese Frau möglicherweise die gesuchte Mörderin sein, da sie als Zimmermädchen jederzeit Zutritt zu allen Zimmern hatte ? Sicherlich würde man ihre Fingerabdrücke am Tatort vorfinden. " Ja, da war etwas ungewöhnliches." Scully horchte auf. "Da lag ein Buch aufgeschlagen neben dem Pool, der Mann hatte wohl darin gelesen." "Ich hob es kurz auf, um mir den Titel anzusehen." "Es war so eine Art Psychothriller." "Das Buch hieß...", sie überlegte kurz " Dark Obsession, glaube ich, es erschien mir sehr schwülstig." "Auf dem Cover war eine Frau abgebildet, die nur mit einer sehr knappen Uniform bekleidet war, wobei Teile ihrer Unterwäsche hervorblitzten." Sie sah Scully an und ließ das Kopfkissen, das sie gerade bezogen hatte sinken. "Erst jetzt wo sie danach fragen erinnere ich mich wieder daran." "Ich hatte das Buch völlig vergessen." Sie sah Scully fragend an. "Danke Frau Gonzales, ich werde mich nach dem Buch erkundigen." Damit wand sich Scully zum Gehen.

Heißes Wasser perlte von Mulders nacktem Körper ab. Er stand unter der Dusche seines Zimmers und versuchte die jüngsten Ereignisse in einen Zusammenhang zu bringen. Es geschah nicht zum ersten Mal, dass er als FBI-Agent zur Zielscheibe eines Killers wurde. Ein telepathisch begabter Killer wollte sich einst für seine Verurteilung aufgrund des von ihm erstellten Täterprofils an ihm rächen und ihn töten. Man machte sich in diesem Job nicht gerade Freunde. Doch damals, im Gegensatz zu heute, wusste er mit wem er es zu tun hatte und aus welcher Motivation heraus die Person handelte. Mulder griff nach der Duschgelflasche, die in einem kleinen Drahtkorb, der an der Wand befestigt war, stand.  
Plötzlich glaubte er ein Geräusch gehört zu haben. Es war jemand in seinem Zimmer.  
Mulder stand still und lauschte. Er meinte Schritte zu hören, die sich dem Badezimmer näherten. Möglicherweise spielte ihm auch nur seine Einbildung einen Streich. Unterbewusst war er die ganze Zeit über auf einen Angriff der Mörderin gefasst. Der Duschvorhang verdeckte seine Sicht auf die Badezimmertür. Mulder stellte die Dusche ab, zog den Vorhang bei Seite und griff nach seiner Dienstwaffe, die er auf einem Hocker in Reichweite abgelegt hatte. Er wollte der Mörderin zuvorkommen und cleverer sein als die bereits getöteten FBI-Agenten. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte er, dass er völlig nackt war. Er griff nach einem Handtuch und schlang es sich um die Hüfte. Seine Füße verursachten platschende Geräusche auf den blanken Fliesen. Mit einem Ruck öffnete er die Tür und stützte ins Zimmer.  
"Hände hoch, FBI !" , brüllte er in den Raum.  
Scully sah ihn erschrocken an. "Mulder, ich bin`s." "Beruhigen sie sich." Sie sah an ihm herab, um dann in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das am Boden liegende Handtuch. Peinlich berührt drehte er sich um und hob das Handtuch auf. "Das ist nicht komisch Scully." "Ich hätte sie erschießen können." Seine Partnerin konnte sich nicht halten vor Lachen. "Sie hätten ihr Gesicht sehen sollen !", prustete sie. Mulder ärgerte sich über sich selbst, weil er überreagiert und sich vor ihr zum Narren gemacht hatte. "Sie hätten sich bemerkbar machen sollen, statt in meinem Zimmer umherzuschleichen und mich so zu erschrecken.", sagte er verärgert. "Wie sind sie überhaupt hereingekommen ?"  
"Die Tür war nicht verschlossen, ich hörte die Dusche und beschloss hier auf sie zu warten." "Aber das sie splitternackt mit gezogener Waffe ins Zimmer stürzen, das hat meine kühnsten Erwartungen übertroffen.", sagte sie trocken. "Ich habe übrigens ein neues Beweisstück, das ich ihnen zeigen möchte." Sie hielt ihm ein in eine durchsichtige Plastiktüte gehüllte Buch entgegen. "Sheriff Meyer hat es am Tatort sichergestellt, es jedoch für unwichtig gehalten, uns darüber zu informieren." "Die Spurensicherung hat es bereits auf Fingerabdrücke untersucht und die des Agenten und die des Zimmermädchens gefunden." Sie entnahm das Buch seiner Verpackung. "Es handelt sich, laut Klappentext, um eine Art Psychothriller, der von einer FBI-Agentin handelt, deren Leidenschaft es ist ihre männlichen Kollegen zu verführen und zu ermorden." Scully schnitt eine Grimasse. "Geschichten, wie sie nur das Leben schreibt.", kommentierte Mulder trocken. "Und ich hielt Basic Instinkt für schlecht."  
"Über die literarische Qualität lässt es sich sicher streiten, aber da es in diesem Buch um Serienmorde geht, könnte es uns vielleicht wertvolle Hinweise liefern." "Möglicherweise lag es nicht zufällig am Tatort." "Die Mörderin könnte sich mit der Hauptperson des Buches identifizieren oder gar glauben diese zu sein oder in ihrem Auftrag zu handeln."  
"Haben sie schon einen konkreten Verdacht, wer diese Person sein könnte, Scully ?"  
"Die Fingerabdrücke und die Möglichkeit jedes beliebige Zimmer jederzeit betreten zu können spricht für das Zimmermädchen als Tatverdächtige." "Doch warum sollte sie einen Mord an einem Agenten begehen, den sie noch dazu erst am Abend zuvor als Hotelgast kennen gelernt hatte ?" "Wir sollten sie nochmals befragen und klären, ob sie ein Alibi für die Tatzeit vorweisen kann."  
"Ich werde mich jetzt anziehen und einen Spaziergang machen, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen." "Sie können ja in der Zwischenzeit etwas in dem Buch lesen." "Wer weis, vielleicht steht ja drinn wer der Mörder ist."  
Scully nahm das Buch mit auf ihr Zimmer, setzte sich in einen Sessel am Fenster und begann zu lesen. Sie blätterte in dem Buch, übersprang einige Seiten, bis ihr Blick auf das Wort "Mulder" am Anfang eines Kapitels fiel. Sie las : " An diesem Morgen entschloss sich Agent Mulder einen Spaziergang zu machen. Er ..."

Inzwischen hatte Agent Mulder, nach dem er eine Weile durch die Innenstadt gegangen war in einer kleinen Bar am Tresen platz genommen. Abgesehen von einer weiteren Person, einer jungen, blonden Frau, war die Bar um diese Zeit völlig leer. Mulder wunderte sich, wieso die Bar überhaupt geöffnet hatte. Er bestellte ein Mineralwasser, was ihm die ungläubigen Blicke des Barkeepers einbrachte. Hinter dem Tresen hing ein Spiegel, in dem er die Frau am Tisch in der Ecke beobachten konnte. Sie mochte um die Zwanzig sein und wirkte eher unscheinbar, trotz der kurzen, hellblonden Haar, die sie mit Gel zu einer zerzausten Frisur gekämmt hatte.  
Jetzt stand sie auf und kam auf ihn zu. "Hallo, ich sehe sie trinken nur Wasser, sind sie ein anonymer Alkoholiker, oder so was ?" Mulder schmunzelte. "Nein, ich trinke nur nicht wenn ich im Dienst bin." "Aha." Sie sah ihn skeptisch an. "Welche Art von Dienst verrichten sie Vormittags in einer Bar ?" "Im Moment denke ich über einen ziemlich mysteriösen Fall nach." "Sie sind Polizist ?", schloss sie erstaunt. "Beinah richtig, ich bin FBI-Agent." Die Frau lachte, da sie es offensichtlich für einen Scherz hielt. "Im Ernst.", bestätigte er.  
"Sie sehen nicht danach aus." "Wonach sehe ich denn aus ?" "Nach einem Touristen, der sich hierher verirrt hat." Sie lächelte. Mulder kramte seinen Ausweis aus der Tasche des Jacketts hervor und zeigte ihn ihr. "Fox Mulder.", las sie laut vor. "Das ist doch ein Scherz, oder ?"  
"Das ist ein Deckname ?" "Nein, ich heiße tatsächlich so." "Sie Ärmster.", sie seufzte theatralisch. "Was machen sie so beim FBI , in Bar rumhängen und Löcher in die Luft  
gucken ?" "Ich glaube ich vermittle einen ganz falschen Eindruck, was meinen Job und die Arbeit des FBI anbelangt." "Meine Partnerin Scully und ich sind Special-Agents und befassen uns mit bisher unaufgeklärten Kriminalfällen." "Das klingt sehr spannend." "Sind alle Agenten so gutaussehend wie sie, Fox ?", flirtete sie. "Keine Ahnung.", sagte er trocken. Es war nicht seine Absicht, sich auf einen Flirt mit der Unbekannten einzulassen. Seine kühle Reaktion schien sie gekränkt zu haben. Sie wechselte das Thema. "Haben sie noch Geschwister ?" "Und wenn ja, heißen die dann Fish und Dog ?" Bei dieser Frage wand er den Blick ab. "Das sollte ein Scherz sein." Die Frau fürchtete bereits wieder etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben, als er antwortete. "Ich habe, bzw. hatte eine Schwester." "Sie hieß Samantha und verschwand spurlos als wir beide noch Kinder waren." "Ich weis nicht wo sie sich befindet oder ob sie noch am Leben ist." Die Frau sah ihn mitfühlend an. "Sind sie deshalb zum FBI gegangen, um sie zu suchen und Leuten, die Ähnliches erlebt haben zu helfen ?" Mulder sah nachdenklich in sein Wasserglas. "Das war bestimmt ein Grund, aber meine Schwester eines Tages wiederzusehen oder wenigstens den Grund für ihr verschwinden zu erfahren, das hat mich in erster Linie dazu bewegt." "Was denken sie könnte passiert sein ?" Mulder lachte humorlos. "Wenn ich ihnen das sage, hielten sie mich sicher für verrückt." "Na und, viele Leute halten mich für verrückt, weil ich Dinge gesehen habe, die viele Menschen für verrückt halten." "Und was sind das für Dinge ?" schlagartig war seine Neugier geweckt.  
"Helle Lichter nachts über einem Getreidefeld, als ich noch spät mit dem Hund am Waldrand spazieren ging, zum Beispiel." "Ich bin mir sicher, es war ein Ufo, so riesig war es !", erzählte sie aufgeregt. "Aber sie glauben mir sicher nicht." "Und ob ich ihnen glaube, ich versuche seit Jahren dir Existenz von Außerirdischen zu beweisen." "Man, sie sind ja noch verrückter als ich !", rief sie erstaunt aus. Der Barkeeper musterte beide mit einem seltsamen Blick. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns anderswo unterhalten, wo wir ungestört sind.", schlug sie vor. "Ich wohne nur einige Blocks von hier entfernt." "Kommen sie mit." Sie nahm Mulder beim Ärmel und zog ihn in Richtung Ausgang. Er legte im Gehen einen Geldschein auf die Theke und folgte ihr nach draußen. "Wie unhöfflich von mir, ich habe ihnen nichtmal einen Drink spendiert." "Wie heißen sie eigentlich ?" "Angela Christian." 

Scully legte gähnend das Buch zur Seite. Sie rieb sich die Schläfen, da ihre Augen vom langen Lesen schmerzten. Es war bereits Nachmittag, sie hatte völlig die Zeit vergessen.  
Inzwischen hatte sie einige Kapitel des Buches gelesen und interessante Parallelen zwischen der Handlung des Buches und ihrem aktuellen Fall bemerkt. Der erste Mord wurde, genauso wie der zweite, bis ins kleinste Detail in diesem Roman beschrieben. Scully fragte sich, ob die Autorin, laut Titel hieß sie Angela Christian, je in diesem Hotel oder in New Orleans gewesen war. Sie spekulierte darüber, ob sie die Morde möglicherweise zuerst in ihrem Buch beschrieben und dann tatsächlich ausgeführt haben konnte. Das stellte ihre bisherigen Vermutungen bezüglich des Zimmermädchens in frage und lenkte den Verdacht auf die Autorin. Hielt sie sich womöglich für die Verkörperung der mordenden FBI-Agentin aus ihrem Roman ? 

Scully war beim Lesen auch aufgefallen, dass der Roman in New Orleans zu spielen schien, da sie Orte in der näheren Umgebung des Hotels wie Straßen , Plätze, den Nachtclub und Ähnliches auch im Buch beschrieben wiederfand. Die Autorin kannte sich gut in der Gegend aus, vielleicht lebte sie sogar hier, überlegte sie. Aber das was sie am meisten beunruhigte war die Tatsache, dass der im Buch beschriebene Agent Mulder, eine angeblich fiktive Figur, erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Partner aufwies, so als kenne ihn die Autorin persönlich. War die Täterin eine frühere Bekannte von Mulder, die beim FBI arbeitete, eine Agentin, die in ihrer Freizeit Bücher schrieb ? 

Angela Christian könnte schließlich ein Pseudonym sein hinter dem sich die Person verbarg. Ein Name erschien sofort vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Sie verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch sofort. Diana Fowley, Mulders Ex-Freundin und FBI-Agentin, die kürzlich aus Deutschland zurückgekehrt war, kannte ihn zwar gut genug um ihn zu beschreiben, aber sie hätte keinen Grund ihn ermorden zu wollen. Abgesehen davon bezweifelte Scully ihre schriftstellerischen Fähigkeiten. Sollte sie dies aber tatsächlich planen, so stünden ihr andere Mittel zur Verfügung, als eine derartige Mordserie. Mulder vertaute ihr blind, sie könnte sich ihm jederzeit nähern, um ihm etwas anzutun, wenn sie dies wollte.  
Scully hielt eine Überprüfung der Autorin für unbedingt notwendig. Sie griff nach ihrem Mobiltelephon, um Mulder zu verständigen. Er hatte sich schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr gemeldet. Sie wählte seine Nummer und wartete. Eine Bandansage informierte sie, dass Mulder momentan nicht erreichbar war. Scully beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl, ihre Besorgnis wuchs.

Etwas klingelte. Benommen kam Mulder langsam zu sich. Er war zu desorientiert, um zu wissen wo er sich befand, oder wie er dorthin gekommen war. Alles um ihn herum verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Er lag auf einem ihm unbekannten Bett und fühlte sich schrecklich. Als er versuchte aufzustehen bemerkte er die Fesseln, die ihn mit Händen und Füssen am Bettrahmen fixierten. 

 

Mulder sah sich in dem Raum um. Die Vorhänge waren geschlossen, auf dem Nachtischschränkchen brannte eine schäbige Lampe, die mit einem roten Tuch abgedeckt war. Daneben lag sein Mobiltelephon, dessen Klingeln ihn geweckt hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung erblickte er zahlreiche Zeitungsausschnitte mit Fotos, die mit Nadeln achtlos an die Wand geheftet waren und sein Gesicht zeigten. Auf einer Kommode standen zwei gerahmte Fotos, die ebenfalls ihn abbildeten. Mulder erkannte eines der Foto als das aus seiner Personalakte beim FBI. Was hatte dies alles zu bedeuten ? Schritte näherten sich. Blitzschnell drehte er den Kopf zur Tür. Die blonde Frau aus der Bar betrat das Zimmer. Er starrte sie fassungslos an. "Lassen sie mich raten..." brachte er mühsam hervor, "Sie sind mein größter Fan ?" Die Frau lächelte. "So könnte man es auch ausdrücken." "Ich habe mich über sie informiert, habe jeden Artikel über sie und von ihnen gelesen, seit ich sie vor einiger Zeit in einer Nachrichtensendung gesehen habe." "Ein Freund half mir, ihre Personalakte im FBI-Computer zu finde und herunterzuladen." Sie sah zu dem Foto. "Und wozu das alles ?" "Was wollen sie von mir ?" fragte er sanft. "Ich liebe dich, Fox und will, dass du für immer und ewig bei mir bleibst."  
"Und nur um mich kennen zu lernen haben sie diese Morde  
begangen ?" Er war fassungslos. "Ist das ihre Art mir ihrer Zuneigung zu beweisen ?" "FM, was sollte diese ganze Show, die sie veranstaltet haben ?"  
"Warum sind sie sich so sicher, dass ich diese Morde begangen habe ?"  
"Sie halten mich hier gegen meinen Willen fest." "Haben sie das alles nur inszeniert, um mich hier her zu locken ?" "Wenn sie soviel über mich wissen, warum haben sie dann nicht meine Adresse und Telephonnummer herausgefunden und mir Briefe geschrieben oder mich angerufen, wie... ?"  
"Wie es ein normaler Mensch täte meinen Sie ?", nahm sie seine Worte vorweg. "Das wäre ja viel zu einfach und gewöhnlich für dich Mulder." "Du liebst das Außergewöhnliche, Paranormale und Unglaubliche." "Ich wollte dich beeindrucken."  
Die Frau ging auf das Bett zu und nahm auf der Bettkante platz. Mulder versuchte zurückzuweichen, doch die Fesseln boten nur wenig Spielraum. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, um durch sein volles braunes Haar zu streichen. "Du bist so schön, Fox." "Als ich dich damals zum ersten Mal im Fernsehen sah, du gabst ein Interview in einer Nachrichtensendung bezüglich eines gesuchten Serienmörders, wusste ich sofort, dass du der richtige Mann für mich bist." Sie streichelte über seine Wange. "Du bist ein Profiler, jedenfalls warst du es, das brachte mich auf die Idee mit der mysteriösen Mordserie." "Früher oder später hätte man dich verständigt."  
Mulder hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Nach seiner Einschätzung war diese Frau geistig verwirrt und unberechenbar. Er befand sich hier in großer Gefahr. Doch wie konnte diese Frau morden, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen ? Die Benommenheit war etwas gewichen, dennoch viel ihm das klar Denken schwer. Er konnte seine Wut nur noch schwer kontrollieren, aber er wusste auch welche verheerenden Folgen eine Zurückweisung ihrer Annäherungsversuche in dieser Situation für ihn haben könnte. Jederzeit konnte ihre Zuneigung in Zerstörungswut und blanken Hass auf ihn umschlagen, wobei er ihr völlig ausgeliefert wäre.  
"Stellen sie sich so unser weiteres, zukünftiges Leben vor ?" "Ich ans Bett gefesselt, damit ich nicht davonlaufen kann ?"  
"Irgendwann werden sie meine Gefühle erwidern und dann wollen sie gar nicht mehr gehen."  
"Und wenn nicht ?" fragte er betont sanft, um sie nicht zu verärgern. "Dann tut es mir um sie leid, Fox.", sagte sie kalt und zog eine Waffe unter ihrem weiten Pullover hervor. Mulder erkannte sie als seine Dienstwaffe.  
"Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich je wieder verlässt." Sie beugte sich über ihn, um ihn zu küssen. Er wand den Kopf soweit wie möglich zur Seite. "Hören sie, ich möchte das nicht.", protestierte er. Aber sie hörte nicht auf, stattdessen küsste sie seinen Hals.  
"Bitte lassen sie mich gehen." "Dafür liebe ich sie zu sehr.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Ihre Hand wanderte an ihm herab unter sein Jackett. Sie hielt kurz inne und richtete die Waffe dann auf Mulders Kopf. "Was haben sie vor ?" Er versuchte sich seine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen und das Zittern aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. "Ich möchte sicherstellen, dass sie auch weiterhin brave sind." "Ist die Waffe wirklich nötig, was könnte ich schon tun, gefesselt wie ich bin ?" "Haben sie etwa Angst ?", neckte sie ihn. "Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass mir eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten wird." "Nein, aber vielleicht das letzte Mal, Fox !", sie kicherte. "Es muss ihnen ja unheimlich Spaß machen mich zu bedrohen .", sagte er kühl.  
"Ich denke sie fürchten sich vor mir, ansonsten könnten wir uns auch ohne Fesseln, Waffen und dergleichen unterhalten." "Oder gibt ihnen das ein besonderes Gefühl oder einen besonderen Kick, wenn sie mich bedrohen ?", fragte er spöttisch. "Wir könnten uns auch anders..." die nächsten Worte vielen ihm schwer "näher kommen ?" Sie entsicherte die Waffe.  
"Soll ich jetzt um Gnade betteln ?", fragte er kühl.  
Plötzlich wurde die Zimmertür gewaltsam geöffnet. "Hände hoch FBI !"brüllte eine vertraute Frauenstimme. "Lassen sie die Waffe fallen !" "Scully !" "Sie kommen genau im richtigen Moment." "Waffe fallen lassen !" wiederholte sie und dann geschah das Unglaubliche.  
Der Körper der Frau wurde zuerst durchsichtig und verschwand dann völlig, so als habe sie sich in Luft aufgelöst. Die Waffe fiel auf Mulder herab. Scully und Mulder sahen sich verblüfft an. Die Polizisten, die Scully begleitet hatten, betraten einer nach dem anderen das Zimmer. "Wie mir scheint, ist die Täterin entkommen.", sagte sie zu Sheriff Meyer.  
"Ich kann mir nur nicht erklären wie.", sagte sie halblaut zu sich selbst.  
"Hier ist niemand mehr !", rief sie den Polizisten zu. Dann steckte sie ihre Waffe weg und befreite Mulder von den Fesseln. Mulder sah sie bewundernd an. "Wie um alles in der Welt haben sie mich hier gefunden ?" "Nun, auf sehr simple Weise, ich habe wie sie mir geraten haben in dem Roman nach Hinweisen gesucht." "Dabei fiel mir auf, dass er sehr genaue Beschreibungen der näheren Umgebung enthielt." "Und die Handlung enthielt eine sehr interessante Entführungsszene." "Als ich sie nicht telephonisch erreichen konnte, begann ich mir sorgen zu machen und verständigte Sheriff Meyer und seine Leute, um nach ihnen zu suchen." "Wir folgten der Wegbeschreibung zu dieser Wohnung und fanden sie wie beschrieben vor." "Raten sie, wer hier wohnt." Mulder sah sie fragend an. "Angela Christian, die Autorin des Romans, sie war die Frau, die sie hierher gelockt hat." "Ich habe diese Frau in ..." "Einer Bar kennen gelernt.", beendete Scully den Satz. "Es steht alles hier drinn." Sie zog das Buch aus ihrer Jackentasche. "Jetzt haben sie mich aber neugierig gemacht." "Wie endet der Roman ?" "Ich habe ihn noch nicht zu Ende gelesen.", sagte Scully.  
"Als es kritisch wurde, habe ich mich sofort auf den Weg zu ihnen gemacht."  
Sie reichte ihm das Buch, er schlug die letzte Seite auf und las : "Nachdem Mulder von seiner mutigen Partnerin vor der wahnsinnigen Mörderin gerettet wurde, versanken beide in einem nicht enden wollenden, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ihre Leidenschaft für einander war so grenzenlos, dass sie sich ihrer Kleider entledigten und sich noch am Tatort liebten." Mulder klappte das Buch zu. "Bisher hat sich diese Geschichte Wort für Wort als wahr erwiesen, ich bin gespannt, ob..." "Geben sie mir bitte sofort das Buch." "Ich möchte es mit eigenen Augen schwarz auf weiss sehen.", sagte sie skeptisch. Sie schlug die entsprechende Seite auf und las.  
"Mulder, das haben sie erfunden.", rief sie empört aus. "Hier steht sie verließen den Tatort ohne zurückzublicken." "Was haben sie gegen ein alternatives Ende ?", fragte er trocken.  
Beide verließen das Zimmer, ohne zurückzublicken.

Skinner saß am Schreibtisch in seinem Büro und sah skeptisch auf den Bericht, den er in den Händen hielt. Beide Agenten hatten ihm gegenüber platz genommen, wie schon viele Male zuvor.  
"Und so hat sich also alles bewahrheitet, was in dem Buch stand ?", fragte Skinner.  
"Ihrem Bericht entnehme ich, dass es sich bei der Täterin um eine geistig verwirrte Frau gehandelt habe, die von Agent Mulder besessen war ?" "Sie hat alles inszeniert, um ihn in seine Gewalt zu bringen ?" "Und als sie sie verhaften wollten hat sie sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst ?" "Eine Art Geist mit telepathischer Begabung, der ihre Träume manipulierte, um die Sache spannender zu machen, habe ich sie richtig verstanden Agent Mulder ?"  
"Oder standen sie noch unter dem Einfluss des Betäubungsmittels, das man in ihrem Blutkreislauf gefunden hat, mit dessen Hilfe sie dies Frau überwältigt hat ?"  
Scully ergriff zu Mulders Verteidigung das Wort. "Es ist mit ziemlicher Sicherheit davon auszugehen, das diese Frau die Taten begangen hat, um Mulders Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und um ihn in ihre Gewalt bringen zu können, aber das wie und ihr plötzliches, spurloses Verschwinden sind genau die offenen Fragen, die diesen Fall zu einer X-Akte machen."  
Skinner seufzte. "Also ein weiterer ungelöster Fall für ihre Sammlung, Agent Mulder."  
"Sie können gehen."  
Mulder und Scully verließen sein Büro. "Sagen sie Scully, wie kommt es, dass sie mich nie unwiderstehlich genug fanden, um mich zu Entführen und mit einer Waffe zu bedrohen ?"  
"Eiserne Selbstdisziplin, Mulder."  
"Na, dann ist das noch lange nicht das Ende einer wunderbaren Freundschaft.", sagte er trocken.

 

-Ende-

dissclaimer: diese fanfic basiert auf Akte X von chris carter, ich verfolge keine kommerziellen absichten.


End file.
